Nightly adventures
by AutumnCalifornia
Summary: Teddy, Victoire, James Sirius, Albus Severus and Scorpius are in the forbidden forest. They knew it would end in trouble.


Location – The Forbidden Forest

Era – Next Gen

Resolutions Challenge: Write a fic set in Next-Gen era **  
**

Word count: 1036

* * *

"We shouldn't be here in the first place!"

"So, you'll chicken out? Really? I thought that Harry Potters son is brav!"

"L-leave him alone...!"

"Teddy, shut up!"

"Whatever..."

The five Hogwarts students walked deeper into the forbidden forest. Scorpius clung on his best friend, hoping that nothing would hurt or even kill them. Albus tried to be brave even though he was not a Gryffindor. But his parents were so...that made him a Gryffindor in some way, right? Teddy could be really mean sometimes but luckily Victoire defended them.

"Really, you're all way too immature...this is why nobody wants to spend time with you!"

Vicky really wondered why she spent so much time with them. Albus and Scorpius were nice but her boyfriend and James were two idiots. She knew that her father was still not happy about her relationship but he would never be happy. It was an adult thing and she would never understand it. She flinched when Teddy began to howl like a wolf. Vicky had to suppress the need to howl back. Sure, the werewolf did not bite Bill but he scratched him. Her father did not turn but he loved his meat raw and could not sleep during the full moon. She had the same symptoms and right now she wanted to howl back. The Ravenclaw girl did not notice that she stopped walking until James touched her shoulder.

"Vicky? Are you alright...?"

He was worried that something might happen. It was full moon after all. She just shook her head and smiled.

"Yes, it's nothing. Just...the moon...it has some effects on me after all."

They kept walking until Teddy stopped this time. He turned around and smirked.

"Are you...sure that here are some creatures...? What if they want to kill us? Or worse, what if here are still some...death eater? You're already finished with school, nothing can happen to you!"

Scorpius really did not want to die so soon. He just started with Hogwarts! And he already had friends!

"Come on, don't be such a chicken! He won't bite, he's really nice! And besides, even Vicky is not afraid and she's a girl!"

"What do you mean with 'and she's a girl'?!"

Victoire was angry. Just because she was a girl and part veela was this no reason to underestimate her. This was why she sometimes hated him. Teddy always wanted to protect her and he forgot that she was just as strong as everyone else. She was not a little girl who needed protection.

"Vic, come on, you know –"

"No, you'll stop right now! Just because I'm a girl – ah!"

She wanted to shout at him but someone grabbed her and lifted her up. Someone big! A giant or troll! She screamed which caused Scorpius and Albus to run away. Teddy and James were paralysed, they could not even blink. Victoire looked at the monster which grabbed her. It seemed...to be a giant. She was not sure but her uncle Ron might have mentioned something like this in the forbidden forest. He seemed to be confused but also curious.

"L-leave her alone...! You...you weird thing! Come on, let her go! Fight me instead!"

Teddy pointed his wand at the giant and James threw whatever he found at him. Victoire tried to dodge the things James threw. After all, he was shit at aiming. The giant tried to protect him with his other arm and turned around.

"H-hey! You giant...! Put me down again...!"

The giant looked at her and somehow he understood before he put her down again.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

Everyone flinched and turned around as soon as they heard the familiar voice. It was McGonagall.

"Do you know how dangerous it is? It is not allowed for students to be here!"

Albus and Scorpius were behind her, both looking at Vic. Minerva sighed. At first, James Potter and his bunch of friends, then the Weasley twins, Harry and his sons...

"This is Professor Hagrids brother, Grawp. He is a giant as you can see and he does not understand the things like we do. You can be glad that it was him who found you and not another creature! I will contact all of your parents. Except your grandmother, Edward. Since you are not a student anymore. But I will write a letter to Mr. Potter."

Everyone was shocked but also glad that their headmistress found and saved them.

"25 points from your house. From everyone."

Nobody said anything on their way back. Victoire said goodbye to Teddy until he had to leave as well...

 **Special**

 **Grimauld Place:**

"They did what?!"

Ginny was surprised but somehow she was not. They were their children after all. Harry chuckled. Somehow he was proud. Even though he should be angry but he was not much better in his first year.

"I'm sure that this was just the beginning..."

 **Shell Cottage:  
**  
"I knew that this boy would be bad for her! All because of this Lupin boy!"

Bill was furious. His little girl, his little Victoire! Fleur chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck, ruffling through his red hair.

"Bill, calm down. Shé géts uldair and 'he adairés 'er. Nobody weehl be good énough fair 'er een yur eyés. But she weehl alwais be yur lit-téll girl, non mattair what..."

He calmed down and leaned against her. Bill just wanted to protect her, nobody should hurt his little girl. She chuckled at the thought that he would have to accept the fact that one day, the other two children would be in the same situation.

Malfoy Manor:

"This is Potters fault! His brats and the Weasley brat, too!"

Draco was angry. When he heard that Scorpius' best friend was Albus Severus Potter he just knew that this would not end well. Astoria looked at him and sighed. She was amused about the fact since she never really had anything against the friendship.

"Draco, calm down please. This is his first real friend, do not destroy it. Remember that you always want to be better than your father..."

She was right. And he knew it which was worse. But he gave in and nodded.

"Mhh...whatever."


End file.
